


Trust Your Brothers

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Gore, Gore fetish, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindbreak, Murder, Rough Sex, Serial Killers AU, Stockholm Syndrome, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Adam hasn't seen his father... well, ever. Finally, he finds the opportunity to reach out to the man, but it isn't John Winchester that turns up at his door. He's not sure if Sam and Dean are really his brothers, but with the amount of blood on their hands he certainly hopes not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one big murder/gore/unhealthy mess. There are no happy endings to be found here.

All in one night Adam's life was changed. It all started when he tried reaching out to his father. It had been years since he'd heard from John Winchester. It took a long time to convince his mother to give him the man's phone number, but finally he had a means to talk to him. He should have never made that call.

He hadn't expected anything to come of it given that John hadn't actually answered. He'd left a voicemail. When there was no response from John after a week, Adam tried calling again. Still no answer.

The next night Adam came home from his internship and the sight that greeted him made his head spin like his brain couldn't understand what he was seeing. It was like trying to read upside down. He recognized parts of the scene while others took some concentration. Then it all fell into place.

His mother was laying on the floor. He thought at first that something was covering her face but then he realized her head simply wasn't there. It wasn't attached. It was sitting on the coffee table several feet away from where it belonged. His mother's eyes were open wide; locked in permanent fright.

A terrified sound left his mouth. He couldn't feel his own body. It felt like the kind of nightmare where no matter how hard you want to run away your body won't move.

But he wasn't alone in the room. He was aware of that, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from his mother's. Someone was smiling at him. He could see that grin in the corner of his eye. Slowly, he forced his head to turn.

There was a man. He had long brown hair and grinning teeth. It might have been a pretty smile if there wasn't so much blood on his face. He might have been handsome if he wasn't looking at him like some sort of predator.

Adam made another involuntary sound.

Suddenly he felt warmth behind him. Then a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little brother. We're here for you," a deep voice said quietly above him.

The bloody smiling man licked his lips and slowly approached.

"It's okay, Adam,” He said. “We're your family. You wanted to be with your family right? That's why you called."

"J-john," he stuttered. This was about John. John had something to with this. Something to do with his mother and her head on the coffee table her and blood on the floor her and bloody body.

"Sorry brother, daddy's not around anymore. But your big brothers are here to make everything right," the voice behind him said.

"We should have been together all along. She was keeping you from us," said the bloody man now in front of him. "Dad didn't tell us about you."

"He tried to hide you from us," the one behind him said.

"He tried to keep you all to himself."

Large hands curled possessively around his wrists. "You're ours now, little brother." The man behind him nuzzled into his hair. Adam squeaked.

The man in front caught his face between his callused hands. "So cute." He pressed his lips to Adam's kissing him, moaning, seeming as though this kiss were something passionate and wonderful. He pressed his tongue into Adam lax, surprised lips. Adam tasted blood. He wondered if it was his mother's.

Adam fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's head hurt, but he couldn't reach it to try to rub the pain away. He jolted awake in a panic. Flashes of memories exploded behind his eyes causing them to water and his head to throb. He groaned and looked frantically around the room panting and feeling dizzy.

"Easy, Adam. It's okay." the man who had been covered in blood was standing beside the bed. He was trying to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder.

Adam tried to pull away but his hands were tied behind his back and attached to the headboard behind him.

"Dean! He's awake!" the man called. "Are you hurt at all? Do you feel okay?" He had his head tilted and looked down at him with concerned.

Adam found his voice. "You killed my mother."

The man's lips curled in a pitying and cruel smile. "Yes, we did."

"Why?" Adam felt numb. He felt almost disconnected with reality like this was some kind of dream.

Another man entered the room from what Adam assumed was the bathroom. When he spoke, Adam recognized his voice.

"How you feelin', little brother?"

"I'm... not your brother."

"John Winchester is your dad right?" The man standing over him said. "Ours too."

Adam shook his head. He couldn't be related to these monsters.

"I'm Dean," the other man said. "This is Sammy."

"It's Sam," the man standing over him corrected.

"Sorry about the bondage. But it's for your own good," Dean said.

"What do you want with me?" Adm looked at them both. This was crazy. They were crazy. This couldn't be happening. It must have been formaldehyde fumes from his internship at the morgue. He must have inhaled too much and passed out. This was a dream.

"What do you mean? Family should be together shouldn't it?" Sam said.

"You are not my family."

Sam's eyes narrowed. Dean stepped in and gently pushed Sam away. "How about we get our little brother some breakfast?"

Sam huffed and walked away to the table by the window.

Adam spoke quickly, hoping Dean was somehow less crazy than Sam. "Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone about what you did. Seriously, just let me go."

"We went to a lot of trouble to find you kiddo. If only we'd known about you sooner. I'm sorry you had to live without us so long."

Nope. He was crazy on toast and his brother was the side of jam. Adam's head dropped hard against the headboard. He concentrated on keeping his breathing even. Even as he felt like he was suffocating.

Sam came back with a styrofoam fast food container of pancakes.

"We don't stop once we get moving. We won't eat again for several hours so you'd better eat it all." He shoved the container into Dean's hands and stormed away outside.

"Don't worry about Sammy. He'll forgive you. We know you're just getting used to things."

" _Please_ -"

Thunk!

Dean's palm landed on the headboard an inch from his face. He leaned in close enough that his breath ghosted over Adam's lips. It smelled like alcohol. "Listen, Adam. You're gonna do as I tell you or I'm gonna make you. You're gonna sit here and let me feed you your fucking breakfast. And then we're going to get in the car and you're never going to see this shitty town or anyone you've ever known ever again. If you behave yourself, well then you won't have to find out what happens when you piss me off. Got it?"

Adam trembled. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

Dean fed Adam little pieces of pancake that he tried not to gag on. To avoid the wrath of Sam, he ate every bite Dean fed him despite feeling sick to his stomach. Dean let him sip on a carton of orange juice from a straw. The amount of care Dean was taking with him was confusing his head. He just wanted to pass out and wake up in his own bed with his mother safe and alive across the hall. Tears welled in his eyes. He kept eating his breakfast, but he couldn't taste it anymore. Everything seemed so far away.

Finally, Dean stop bringing the fork back to his lips and Adam realized the box was empty. Dean gave him the rest of the juice, then wiped his mouth clean.

"There, that wasn't so bad. It's not hard to let big brother take care of you is it?" Dean's voice was so kind and he was smiling. Adam wished he wouldn't. His eyes flicked down to Adam's lips. 

Dean wasn't going to kiss him like Sam had was he? Sure enough, Dean pressed their lips together. He was less forceful than his brother. Dean's lips brushed gently again his own. The tip of his tongue lightly trailed the seam of his lips. It was almost pleasant. Then he was gone.

"Come on. We better hit the head before we hit the road."

Adam really hoped that meant Dean would untie him.

Dean reached around Adam's body, way too close for comfort, and tugged on the rope. It came free from the headboard, but his hands were still bound together with very little wiggle room.

"Sorry, brother, but I ain't looking to have to hurt you. And I know you're a fighter. You're a Winchester after all." Dean winked.

"I'm a Milligan."

Dean scowled. He raised an eyebrow. "You're a what?"

Adam swallowed. "Never mind."

Dean grunted, seemingly in agreement of Adam's choice to shut the hell up. He hauled Adam to his feet and lead him by the arm to the bathroom. He turned Adam to face him. He smiled and winked, hands going to Adam's jeans. The younger man swallowed and tried not to pull away like he wanted. Dean unhooked his belt. He shoved his jeans down just enough to get a hand inside. Adam shuddered when he felt the other man's hand wrap around his dick.

He held Adam's cock and directed him to the toilet. "Sammy's serious about not stopping. So you'd better get on with it," Dean advised.

Adam _really_ didn't want to piss while another man held his dick, but Dean wasn't giving him much of a choice. So, he let his bladder go. He couldn't help but sigh with relief. How long had he been unconscious?

"That's right, little brother," Dean murmured making the whole thing feel more intimate than it needed to be.

Walking out of that motel room was like walking out of prison after being wrongly charged. Climbing into the car Dean shoved him toward was like walking straight into Death Row. He couldn't control the sob that tore from his throat but he choked back the tears to keep from pissing off either of them off; especially Sam who was near glaring at him from the passenger's seat.

Adam tried to distract himself with the familiar loud music Dean played and with the scenery they passed, but as they drove through the town where Adam had grown he started to feel a bit unstable. He saw the elementary school where he'd made his first friend and the gas station that had the Mexican soda. All of these places and people had been here all along and he had taken it all for granted. Now his mother was dead and he was being kidnapped by psychotic murderers who thought he was their brother.

But he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing his tears and he wasn't going to give than an excuse to hurt him anymore.

They drove for about an hour and a half before Sam turned the radio down to talk to Dean.

"Are we hitting that stop in Illinois?"

Dean glanced at Adam in the rear view mirror. "I don't know if that's a good idea. We'd better head on through."

"We're going to go that far out of the way and not get anything out of it?"

Dean sighed. "We've never done it like this before, Sam. We don't know how this is gonna go. We can't have him out so soon."

Sam huffed. "Right."

"People are gonna be looking for him. It's too soon."

"So we're not going out until people forget about Adam? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No one can see him, Sam!"

Adam's heart pounded from the way they were talking about him. He rolled his shoulders. His arms ached from being pinned behind him. Dean glanced at him in the mirror.

"We have to get him home for now."

Home? Yeah right. They were taking him back to whatever murder den they came from. The place was probably riddled with corpses. Maybe even more kidnap victims. Maybe they played this sick 'we're your brothers and our father's dead' game a hundred times before. How many others could there be? And Adam had been worrying about himself. It could be so much worse than it seemed. But there was no way it could be any better. What were they going to do with him? 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sam finally agreed. "We don't need that kind of attention."

Dean slapped his brother's thigh. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Adam could almost feel Sam rolling his eyes. There was some kind of tension in the air now. Adam wondered what kind of stop Sam wanted to make so badly. He was probably looking to kill someone else's mother. Silent tears rolled down Adam's face.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove for hours. Adam fell asleep a few times despite the company he was forced into. He chalked it up to trauma. It was after night fall before Sam announced that he was hungry and Dean found a place to stop.

It was another shitty motel. Adam couldn't tell where they were and the name of the motel revealed nothing.

Dean went into the office and left the car in silence. Adam rolled his shoulders trying to work some of the kinks out.

"Adam," it was so gentle the way Sam said his name that he wasn't sure it was Sam who spoke for a moment. "You're our brother. That's going to mean something to you. I know it doesn't right now, but it will. You'll live for us the way we live for each other, Dean and I. But don't think you can get in the way either."

Sam turned in his seat to look Adam in the eye. "If there's one thing we know, it's how to hurt people. You don't know pain until a Winchester takes you apart."

Adam shivered. He could hardly manage to hold Sam's eye. Thankfully, Sam looked away a minute later when Dean came back out.

Sam grabbed a bag from the trunk and went in first. Dean came around to help Adam out of the car. He led the younger man inside by the arm and dropped him on the bed furthest from the door. Sam went back outside.

Adam sat quietly watching while Dean stripped off his shirts and got comfortable. An impressive amount of muscle had been hidden beneath all that flannel. He had a body built for violence. Adam didn't have a chance.

"Let's get that off of you," Dean gestured to Adam's arms. He tugged at the roped around Adam's wrists until they fell away.

Adam rubbed his sore wrists and stretched his arms. Dean watched with a small smile. "You can sleep there. Sam's going to get us food. We're driving through the night tomorrow, so sleep as much as you can while you have a bed."

"Gotta get away from the crime scene right?" Adam said distastefully.

"Something like that. We don't usually have a reason a run like this. No one sees us. No one knows us. No one suspects us. This time is different. Someone might have seen us watching you. Could have seen our car nearby. Could have recognized it as dad's. He came to visit you some times right?"

Adam shrugged. "We went to a couple of ball games."

"Yeah, so someone could have connected us to the murder. Even without all that, they could connect us to you for being missing. We're considered missing persons ourselves. It would be hard to call it a coincidence."

"What... what do you guys do? Do you just... kill people?!"

Dean smiled. "They'd call us serial killers if they had the first clue who to point the blame on."

Adam wrapped his arms around himself.

"Don't worry, kiddo." Dean winked. "We aren't looking to hurt, ya."

Adam stared down at the dirty carpet. Despite Dean's words, he wondered if Sam thought differently. "Do you mind if I sleep?" Adam was ready for this nightmare to be over, one way or another.

"Sure. Get some rest. You can eat in the morning if you want."

"Sure. Thanks." Adam climbed up to the top of the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. He closed his eyes, but the unfamiliar smell of the motel blankets made it hard to sleep.

He could hear Dean walking around behind him. Then he sat down at the table by the window. He was clicking something metal, cleaning his gun maybe? Adam never had a gun so he didn't know, but he couldn't think of anything else that would make that sound. He didn't care to look.

Adam heard a car pull up to the door. The door opened and shut, then the door to the room opened.

"Is he gonna eat?" Sam asked gruffly.

"I dunno," Dean said. "He said he wanted to sleep. I'm sure you got enough for him if he changes his mind?"

"Yeah. Of course I did."

They stopped talking for a while. Adam heard the rustling of a paper bag. There was only the sounds of eating for a while.

"So is he...?" Sam said quietly.

"He hasn't moved in a while," Dean answered.

Sam sighed. "Are we sure this is the right thing?"

Dean laughed humorlessly. "Don't you think it's a bit late to change your mind?"

"Yeah, I know, but..." 

"We planned for this, Sam. He'll come around."

Adam heard Sam sigh again. Then it was quiet until the silence was interrupted by a new sound.

Were they... No. They couldn't be... could they?

They were kissing.

Adam really wanted to look to confirm, but he was pretty confident that they were kissing. _Holy shit._

The kissing sounds were interrupted by heavy breaths and the sounds of fabric hitting the floor. One of them hit the bed only for the kissing sounds to resume.

"Fuck, Sam," Dean panted. "Shit."

Adam shivered. It sounded like something _really_ good was happening to Dean. Adam could hear Sam seemingly placing kisses across Dean's skin. One of them was making a deep, possessive, almost _growling_ noise. Adam licked his lips. He couldn't help being effected by the sounds they were making.

It sounded like they were rolling across the bed. "God, Dean. Fuck," Sam groaned. " _Fuck_!"

Adam wasn't sure why Sam yelled until he heard a wet sound he recognized. He shivered. Dean was sucking is own brother's cock. Quite enthusiastically, too. He could hear Dean slurping, gagging, the sucking sound when he pulled away to take in a breath.

" _Fuck_ , take it. All of it, Dean. Take all of it."

A second later Dean laughed. "Greedy little brother." A soft thumping sound, like something hitting the bed.

"Come on, Dean," Sam whined.

"Isn't there something else you want? Hm? Anything at all?"

"Shut up and come back up here."

The kissing resumed. There was more moaning this time though... And then groaning... and then a wet sound again.

" _Sammy_ , fuck yes, fucking shit _dammit_!"

Sam laughed. "Really? All of that?"

"Shut up, Sam. You're fucking _big_. Son of a bitch."

“Quiet down before you wake him up.”

Panting. Wet. Kissing. Grunting.

When Adam closed his eyes he could practically see Sam _fucking his brother_.

It seemed endless. Nonstop sex noises as two brothers fucked on the beside him. Two brothers that may have been related to him. Adam hadn't thought things could get anymore fucked up, but this took the cake.

They moaned each other's names and Adam tried really hard not to recognize the sounds of orgasm but he did. He was pretty sure he was traumatized forever now. Despite being horribly disturbed, Adam's dick was hard. If he were being honest, they were both pretty attractive. But they were brothers. Maybe even his brothers. He blamed his arousal on youthful hormones and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

His kidnappers were already up, dressed, and ready to go when Adam woke. He wanted very much to act like he was still asleep, but he assumed one of them would just wake him up anyway.

Sam insisted on binding his hands again. Adam tried really hard not to glower but it didn't seem to work if the way Sam smirked at him while Dean tied him up was anything to go by.

So, Dean fed him breakfast, again. And held his dick while he pissed, again. Adam didn't really want to know what would happen if he needed to go number two. It was already twice as awkward letting Dean touch him after finding out the guy was more than down with incest. He was pretty sure he shuddered when Dean's hand wrapped around him way too familiarly.

He hadn't been so happy to be in the Impala since the first time he'd met John. At least neither of them was touching him, looking at him, or talking to him. He was still tied up so it was hard to forget he had been kidnapped, but at least Dean had good taste in music. Adam still saw his mother's severed head every time he closed his eyes; it was starting to feel less real. Or maybe it was more like he wasn't sure what was real. It was almost easy to believe that he had dreamed the whole thing up. Then he'd try to scratch an itch and remember his hands were tied together.

Dean did an awful lot of singing for someone who seemed to be tone deaf. Adam imagined he would have a great singing voice if it weren't for that. Sam slept a lot of the way. Adam wasn't sure if Sam slept at all the night before. He'd passed out soon after... well after... uh, anyway. So, he couldn't say. It could be that Sam stayed up all night. Maybe he was watching to make sure Adam didn't try to run. He hadn't been tied up or anything.

He avoided looking out the front windshield because it meant risking eye contact with Dean in the mirror. The older man kept winking and smiling at him and it made Adam's skin crawl.

They hit a truck stop some time around sunset. Dean untied him when they stopped and let him go to the bathroom on his own, but he stood guard outside of the stall. He was tied up again once they got back to the car. Adam was starting to get used to it and that scared him a little.

Dean left Adam with Sam while he went inside the truck stop's dingy looking diner. The only time Adam had ever been to a place like this before was on a day out with John. It had only been the second time they'd met. John said it was his favorite restaurant in the area. Adam had never given the place a second glance before. The small dirty building wasn't the kind of place his mother would take him to. It wasn't a bad experience though. The waitress was particularly friendly and the burger he ordered was great except for being a little overcooked. Adam felt a little sick comparing the two experiences. At least he didn't have to go inside.

Sam wasn't paying him any attention. He was on his laptop and he seemed to be reading a newspaper for a town that Adam didn't recognize the name of. He couldn't even tell what state it was in, but from the looks of the news he saw, it wasn't a very exciting place. Lots of small town news about school sports teams and something about a small park being funded. With nothing better to do, Adam read over Sam's shoulder until Dean came back.

Sam looked up from his laptop, spotted Dean, then got into the back seat. Adam didn't have the chance to ask why before Dean got in and handed Sam two take out boxes.

Right. Someone had to feed the prisoner.

Did Sam really have to be so _weird_ about it?

He opened up the first box, took a bite of a surprisingly green salad, then offered Adam a bite off the same fork. Adam eyed the utensil like he thought Sam's saliva might be toxic.

Sam snorted. "You've already had my tongue in your mouth. Are you really gonna complain?"

He was right. It still felt wrong. And sort of gross.

Adam was pretty hungry though.

He opened his mouth and let Sam feed him. Sam seemed just a little too pleased. Adam ate every bite Sam offered him feeling legitimately scared to decline. 

Not only because Sam was a psycho who murdered his mother, but because he insisted on an intimate level of eye contact nearly the entire time. Adam tried to look away, but when he did he could still feel Sam's gaze on his face and it only made things worse. He couldn't eat fast enough.

They finished eating. Sam took a napkin and wiped Adam's face for him. He held a cup with a straw to Adam's lips and let him drink, then left to clean up their mess.

In the front seat, Dean moaned and slouched in his seat. He spread out like he needed to make room for his full stomach.

"I love this place. Best burgers in the state, let me tell ya. Sam says the salads here are good, too. I wouldn't know."

"Yeah... it was good," Adam offered.

"Great," Dean said cheerfully. "Only the best for my brothers."

Adam shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't try denying what Dean said. He didn't want it to be true. He didn't have reason not to believe it, though. This was John Winchester's car after all. Why wouldn't he have never mentioned having other kids? There was a lot he didn't know about the guy.

Sam came back looking cheerful. "How far are we?" He asked his brother as he slid back into the passenger seat.

"About an hour and a half. Did you call?"

"Yeah. No problems."

"Good." Dean smiled at Adam as if he had any idea what they were talking about. He started the car and they got back on the road.

For a second, Adam almost felt good. Like he was really just out on a road trip with his brothers. Then he saw his mother's face again and nearly lost his dinner. He couldn't let himself forget. These people were insane. They took his life from him. They were killers. 

Adam couldn't make out much of the scenery now as they drove. They took a lot of back roads and the trees blocked out what moonlight there was.

He thought he saw an old gas station and a sign for a Native American reservation, but there was no telling where he was without the signs on the highway. The last one he remembered suggested they had gone west. Of course, Adam hadn't done a whole lot of traveling so he couldn't be sure if he was right even judging by the few city names he recognized. West was just his best guess. Either way, he figured he was a long way from home.

Eventually, they pulled into an old salvage yard. The place was overflowing with cars and the rusting remains of them. Beyond the auto grave yard was a dingy looking house. There were lights shining in the windows but that was about the most welcoming thing about it.

Sam helped Adam out of the car while Dean went on ahead inside. Sam rubbed Adam's shoulders looked a bit concerned.

"Are you hurting at all?"

"I'm okay," Adam shrugged. There was definitely some aching going on in his shoulders, but Sam was standing way too close and rubbing his arms like he was feeling him up.

"You don't have to be brave for me." Sam's voice was so low. He moved closer and his hands ran down to grip just above the ropes. He pushed Adam back against the side of the car and pressed the softest kisses down his neck.

Adam's stomach dropped, but he shivered in pleasure at the attention. The gentle touches on his skin felt good despite wishing they were never there in the first place. He came from a family of huggers so maybe he was just touched starved without his mother around.

Sam's hands moved to wrap around his waist. His hips ground against Adam's. He was growling in a startlingly animalistic way.

Adam didn't know why, but he was equally as afraid as he was aroused.

Sam's kisses stopped just below the hinge of Adam's jaw. Instead, his teeth dug into his skin. He bit down gently at first, then gradually harder until it hurt, but didn't quite break through the skin. Adam trembled. He was frightened by the pain, but too afraid to pull away either. He simply stood, shaking in Sam's arms while he sucked and bit until there would certainly be a mark left behind.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut. He silently begged Sam to leave him alone, but it was too much to ask for. Sam only seemed to be growing more excited. Adam could feel how hard Sam was as he rolled his hips against Adam's.

"My pretty baby brothers,” Dean said in a soft tone.

Adam jumped, opening his eyes to see Dean standing just behind Sam. His chin practically rested on Sam's shoulder.

"D-dean!" Adam felt suddenly like he needed to apologize, but he remembered that they didn't actually know what Adam had seen. So, he shouldn't actually know about them. What if Dean was mad anyway?

"Couldn't help yourself could you, Sammy?" Dean nuzzled into Sam's neck. "Let the boy go so we can go inside. What do you say?"

Sam's teeth unlatched from Adam's neck and he sucked in a pained breath as blood returned to his skin. Sam licked the bruised flesh.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go inside." He pulled Adam along beside by his arm as they walked to the door.

The inside of the house was best described as crowded. They entered through the kitchen where there were boxes filled with canned foods littering the floor. The next room was crammed with books and newspapers.

“Bobby, we're home!” Dean called up toward the ceiling. They heard some thumping footsteps moving across the floor. Dean went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He pointed one at Adam. “You want one?”

“Yes,” Adam didn't hesitate to respond. At that moment, alcohol was probably the one thing he wanted most in the world.

Dean grinned. “Sammy, you?”

“Sure.” Sam had carried in their bags and dropped them on the floor near the dining table. He snatched a knife out of a bag and walked over to Adam.

Adam shivered a bit, but he stood his ground. At the very least, he was going to have that beer before Sam ran him through. His fear was unnecessary though as Sam cut the rope around his wrists.

“Thanks,” Adam said quietly. He rubbed his wrists before taking the beer Dean offered him.

Dean clapped an arm around his shoulders and lead Adam over to the couch. He kicked a box of newspapers down onto the floor and pulled Adam down as he sat. Adam tried to get comfortable. He took a long drink of his beer.

Footsteps on the stairs announced someone new. An older man in a ball cap entered the room. He smiled and Dean and opened his arms for a hug.

“Dean it's good to see ya,” he said.

“Good to see you too, Bobby.” Dean said wrapping his strong arms around the man.

Sam came over and grabbed Bobby in a hug as well. They pulled away from the hug and Bobby held Sam at arms length. “It's always good seeing you boys. Told ya'll to stop bein' strangers.”

“Sorry, Bobby.” Sam smiled. “We've been busy.”

Bobby looked around Sam at Adam. “I can tell.” He walked around Sam to stand in front of Adam. Adam figured it was only polite to stand. Bobby offered him his hand.

“This is our Uncle Bobby,” Dean cut in before Bobby could introduce himself.

“Adam,” he introduced himself as well as he could, but he felt like he'd lost his voice around the time he'd seen how kind his kidnappers could be as they greeted the man.

“I know who you are, boy.” Bobby pulled him into a hug. “The boys have been tellin' me about you.” He released him, but he held him by the shoulders like he had Sam. “I've been friends with John for a long time, but he never told me about you. Damn shame.”

Adam's heart pounded. What if Bobby didn't know? Maybe he could help him. Maybe Bobby could get him out of this. He could still get away... But Sam and Dean were standing right there and they both had warned him not to fuck up. If he made them angry, he had a feeling they'd make him wish he were dead. He'd have to wait and get Bobby alone.

“It's nice to meet you,” he said politely. His 'brothers' seemed pleased.

“Welcome to the family, son,” Bobby said with a smile. He released Adam and looked back at Sam and Dean. “I've got everything set up for you.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Sam said.

“Stop thanking me. This is what family is for.” Bobby stomped off to the kitchen giving the impression that he didn't care much for emotional moments.

Dean flopped back down on the couch. “I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy to spend the night just relaxing.”

Sam smiled. “I'll make popcorn.”

“Extra butter.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I'll make two.” He followed Bobby into the kitchen.

“So,” Dean looked up at Adam was still standing awkwardly where Bobby had left him. “Action or comedy?”

“Huh?”

“If it's left to me and Sam we'll argue for an hour. You pick.”

“Uh... what do you have?”

Dean broke out Bobby's limited supply of VHS tapes.

“I pretty sure at least half of these movies are older than me,” Adam laughed.

“I'm pretty sure VHS is older than you,” Dean joked.

“Hey! I'm not _that_ young.”

“Oh yeah? I'm surprised you can even read yet.”

Sam watched their playful arguing from the kitchen. For the first time since they had taken Adam he felt good about the situation. Adam was starting to adjust. Not much, but just enough. He could see that he was letting Dean in just enough to see him as a person and not just as a killer. That was all the room they needed to get their feet in the door. Sure, the way they had manipulated Adam wasn't the best way to treat a person and Sam wasn't going to try to justify their actions. He didn't feel like he needed to either. This was what he and Dean wanted and they never denied themselves what they wanted. Just because Adam had been kidnapped and was well on his way to Stockholm syndrome land, doesn't mean that he won't be happy. As far as Sam was concerned, being happy and safe were the only two things that matter in life. He'd gone without both of those things long enough that he knew you weren't truly living without them.

So, as he watched his brothers play, he smiled. The family that they had built was pretty fucked up from the outside, but he couldn't think of living any other way. They all were happy. They all were safe. As long as those things were true Sam had no regrets.

Not even when their stomachs were full and the credits were rolling. Not even when Adam struggled and fought to escape their hold. Not when Bobby slammed the door shut to the panic room. Especially not when an hour later, Sam crept down the stairs to check on Adam and he heard his younger brother sniffling.

They made it clear that Adam wasn't going anywhere. And they let him know that Bobby wasn't on his side. It was cruel, but that was the point. He would break faster this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam sat with his back to the wall. He kept hugging his knees and he couldn't seem to stop. The only comfort he had in this place was himself. Sometimes one of his 'brothers' would come to bring him food or just to talk. He felt sick every time they did; at first it was because he was disgusted that they would pretend to care about him, then it was because of the way his heart fluttered excitedly at the thought of not being along anymore.

They hadn't given him much, but they had at least been considerate of his comfort. It was warm in his cell. He had a nice bed, one that was actually long enough to accommodate him, and a soft blanket. He wished he had something to do other than listen to the sounds of their voices whenever they decided to visit. He wished Bobby would at least come to talk to him. Maybe he could convince him to let him go. Or maybe Bobby was another victim in all of this, too. It was easier to think that Bobby was helping them against his will, but it didn't look that way by how happy he had been to see the brothers. Adam didn't see much hope in his rescue and there was just as little hope in his escape.

It wasn't like there was anywhere he could run to if he got out anyway. By the sound of it, Sam and Dean had outrun the law a million times. They'd succeed in convincing cops that they were FBI. They were seasoned killers with a history of evading the law flawlessly. If Adam went to the cops, they would be gone long before the the police showed up. If he ran and hid, they would find him.

At least he had a warm bed and decent meals. They could have locked him in a dog kennel and gave him newspapers to sleep on. They could be feeding him burnt toast or some shit. He didn't like to think of his captors as being merciful, but at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

\----------

Dean was quiet. It wasn't like him. He was just laying in bed next to his brother looking up at the ceiling. He didn't say a word, just quiet contemplation. It wasn't like him. Not after sex. Sam rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Dean.

“What's wrong?”

Dean sighed. “It's been almost a week.”

“And it'll be a few weeks more. We talked about this.”

“Do you think he's okay down there?”

Sam snorted. “We're actively cultivating mental illness, so I kind of hope not.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“You mean what if this doesn't work and he hates us?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged. “He's already stopped trying to run when we open the door. He's making progress.”

“Or he's giving up. What if he skips the Stockholm and goes catatonic or some shit?”

“We're keeping an eye on him. He's responding when we talk to him, that's good. He's not in such poor conditions that he might lose himself. I don't think there's anything to worry about. As long as he thinks we're being good to him.”

“Does he think that?”

“I don't know. He must know it could be worse.”

“What if we gave him something? Just so he knows we care?”

“Like what?”

“I don't know, just... something.”

It was Sam's turn to sigh. He pressed himself a little closer to Dean. “It's been too long,” he said quietly.

“Can you wait? Until Adam is ready?”

Sam shook his head. “I _need_...”

Dean pet his hair. “Okay, Sammy. We'll find us a target tomorrow and we'll leave this weekend. If Bobby will keep Adam for us.”

“I'm sure he will. He understands.”

“Yeah.” Dean kissed Sam's forehead. With both of them feeling comforted by each other, they finally started to drift off to sleep.

\----------

They sat together in the Impala watching a white ranch style house. The couple inside had turned most of the lights out, ready to settle down for the night. The woman went to bed first leaving her husband at the kitchen island checking his phone. They were in perfect position.

Dean was grinned from ear to ear. “I missed this so fucking much.”

Sam smiled back. “We weren't out of commission that long.”

“Come on. You've been begging me to let you out for weeks. Since before we went to get Adam.”

“You make me sound like a dog or something. What do you think you're my master now?”

They got out of the car shutting the doors gently. Dean winked at his brother. “Sic 'em boy.”

Sam couldn't help but laugh. His brother was an ass, sure, but he'd missed this more than he could say. This was right for them. There was nowhere else and nothing else better than this.

“You want him, right?” Sam offered.

“You know me, Sammy.”

They picked the lock on the front door with ease. Their boots hardly made a sound on the living room carpet as they moved, synchronized, through the room. The man standing in the kitchen heard nothing. He knew nothing, until Dean pressed a strong hand to his mouth and wrapped his arm around his neck. He struggled for only a second before fear took him and he froze. Dean nodded to his brother.

Sam went down the hall, just a silent as before. The woman heard only as much as her husband had as Sam crept closer to the bed. He watched her for a moment appreciating the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He brushed the hair from her face with the tips of his fingers and watched her slowly stir. Her eyes opened slowly clearly feeling safe in the comfort of her bed. Then she saw Sam's face.

She screamed and flailed, trying to crawl away across the bed, but Sam grabbed her. He set his full weight on top of her and wrapped a hand around her throat. 

Sam loved to feel a warm body thrashing beneath him as they suffocated. His cock was hard already and this woman had excellent lung capacity. Must have been a swimmer or something. It took a while before she started to slip under and Sam finally let the air back into her lungs. She choked and gasped. Her attempts to push Sam away were weak at best. He didn't even bother restraining her.

He pulled back the blanket from her body and tore open the top of her night gown. She started screaming again and clawed at his hands. Sam slapped her. Hard enough that he thought he might have heard a crack, but that could have been the bones in his hand against her mandible making that snapping sound. It was hard to say.

Sam took out his knife. Her pleading only spiked his aggression. He hated when they talked too much. He considered cutting out her tongue, but it had been so long and he didn't want it to be over too soon. She would drown in her own blood and the fun would be over. It wasn't worth it. Besides, he knew how to get her to change her tone.

Sam drew the knife across her chest, the small hands on his wrists doing little to hinder him. She screamed and released him to cover her wound, but those hands were getting in his way now. He held her chin and directed her to look up at him.

“Put your hands down and keep them out of my way or I'll put this fucking knife in your eye. Do you understand me?”

She whimpered, near hysterical as she answered, “Yes, okay, please, okay- just don't hurt me please-” She slowly lowered her hands to the bed still babbling.

Sam calmed himself carefully planning the next one. He started the knife just above her right breast and pressed down earning a shrill squeal, but her hands didn't move. He drew the knife down at an angle, ending below her left breast. Pretty. He did the same in the other direction making an X on her chest. He wasn't cutting deep enough to get as much blood as he wanted, but he was doing his best to savor every second. Every scream made his cock throb, sent a rush of chemical pleasure to his brain.

He heard the screaming coming from the basement now. Dean was having his own fun. Sam wanted to watch. Dean was so _damn_ hot when he killed.

Sam raked his nails over the cuts. More screaming. He wanted more. More screaming and more blood. Then he'd fuck his brother in a pool of it. _God yes_. Sam moaned and rolled his hips down into the woman's lap. He was going to lose control if he didn't refocus.

Sam licked his lips and looked at the woman's skin, where it was pale and unbroken. He made another cut, deeper, right across the top of her breasts. This scream was far more rewarding. Sam licked the blood from her skin. He tore at the cut with his teeth, making it deeper, wider. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

His knife moved quickly back and forth. In an instant her chest was covered in deep, careless gashes. Blood streamed from her body and she quickly ran out of the energy to scream. Sam watched as she faded, gently losing the ability to fight, to scream, then finally to keep her eyes open. He didn't wait around for her heart to stop. She was already losing his interest.

His kill went faster than he'd intended, but Dean would make it worth it he was sure. He always waited for Sam.

Sam found the basement door and hurried down the stairs. He stopped to stare at the spectacle before him.

Dean held the man against the wall by his neck. He had his brass knuckles on one hand pounding rhythmically into the man's stomach and chest. He seemed to have broken him well enough that he wasn't screaming anymore. Only sobbing, whispering incoherent pleas.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam. He admired his brother for a moment, soaked with blood, eyes dark, dick bulging out of his jeans. Dean was getting there himself, but Sam was _ready_ and Dean could never deny his baby brother. He tossed the man to the floor between them and nodded to his brother.

“Do it, Dean.” Sam's voice was soft like a child's reminding Dean of their first time.

He dropped to his knees over the man. He took his knife out and _slowly_ pulled it across the man's throat drawing out every choking screaming sound the pitiful creature could make.

The blood pooled on the floor.

Sam walked around the body, watching the blood flow. “Look what you did, Dean.”

“Did it for you, Sammy. Always for you.” Dean's chest heaved with every breath. He was panting as he looked up at his brother.

Sam moaned. He palmed his cock, body rolling up into his hand like he was too close to stand the contact. “ _Dean_.” Sam pounced on his brother, knocking him back into the blood on the ground.

Dean's brass knuckles clattered to the floor. His hands squeezed his little brother's waist. Blood soaked into his clothes and made his hair sticky. Sam's lips pressed warm and soft against his. His hands wrapped around Dean's neck.

“You gonna fuck me, Sammy?”

Sam moaned. “You want me to fuck you right here? Laying in this man's blood while he dies next to us? You're sick, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “I've got a disease, Sammy. Need you to give me my medicine.”

Sam tugged Dean's pants down to his ankles and pushed him over onto his stomach. He unbuckled his own belt and got his cock out. He dragged his hand through the growing puddle of blood. “Who needs lube?”

With one hand, he shoved his brother's face into the dirty, bloody, basement floor and with the other pushed the head of his cock against Dean's hole.

“Are you ready, big brother?”

Dean shivered. “Always ready for you, Sam.”

Sam pushed inside, his cock was slicked only by the dying man's blood. Dean groaned and growled like an injured tiger. Sam pushed his cock in balls deep and let his weight rest on Dean's back. “Look at you, Dean. All messy from a fresh kill.”

“That's how you like me right, Sammy?” Dean smirked.

“That's right, baby.” Sam panted as he fucked his brother.

“The both of us covered in someone else's blood,” Dean moaned, his hand slipping through the mess on the floor. “How was it, Sammy? Did she scream?”

Sam moaned, “Fuck, Dean. Yeah. You know she did.”

Dean laughed. “Maybe next time we'll find a single one so we can take her together. I'll hold her down for you.”

“ _Oh my god_ , fuck.”

“We could tie up Adam in the corner. Make him watch. Maybe he'll like it. I bet he's just like you; he's gonna love it when they cry.”

“Shit, Dean. Are you trying to make this quick?”

“What you can't keep it up anymore? Thought you had more stamina.”

Sam pushed Dean down further so his hands slid out from under him and he was nearly flat on the floor. “You think you're the only one who can talk dirty? What about the way you nearly cream your pants when they take a swing at you? Hands shaking, knees weak. And you know they've got know chance.”

Dean groaned. He slid a hand through the gore to stroke his cock while his brother fucked his ass. “ _Sammy_.”

“And you were worried about my stamina. You're the one about to cum all over this poor man's corpse.”

“Son of a fuck- _Sam_ ,” he moaned, cumming just like his brother said. Sam's own orgasm was quick to follow.

They both laid in the sticky mess as it began to dry around them. The world was quiet.

“We made a mess,” Sam said softly.

“You're fault,” Dean replied.

Sam snorted. “Yeah, fair enough.”

“Go drag the other one down here. I spot some gasoline under the stairs.”

“You go get it,” Sam pouted.

“Nope. I'm older so you get to do what I tell you.” Dean swung a leg over and kicked his brother lazily.

“When have I ever listened to that?”

“Maybe you'd have fewer scars if you did.”

“ _Sure_. Alright, big brother. I'll just go get the corpse and carry it downstairs then.” Sam pushed himself up from the floor. Dean admired the way he tucked his cock away with a bloody hand but didn't zip his jeans up.

“Good boy.” Dean grinned.

Sam kicked him. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was going insane. He couldn't take being alone in the silence anymore. It was always quiet, always lonely, always impossibly boring. Bobby gave him pitying looks every time he came down to bring him food. Bobby was nice enough, but he never said much. Wouldn't give in to Adam's begging not even when Adam asked him just to sit and talk for a while, even just through the door if he had to. To make matters worse, he hadn't seen Sam or Dean in a while. It left him with this feeling of abandonment. They were the ones who usually brought him food, sometimes fed it to him themselves. He craved their hands and the way Dean would ruffle his hair or how Sam would delicately brush a crumb from his chin. After the third day of Bobby bringing him his meals and refusing to speak to him, he broke down. He curled in on himself and sobbed. He needed his brothers.

He didn't care anymore that they'd kidnapped him or that they were murderers or that they had some kind of immoral incestuous relationship. He didn't care. He wanted them to curl up next him on either side and make him feel safe. Even if there was nothing safe about them.

When Bobby came down to bring him dinner, Adam jumped through the door and grabbed onto Bobby's leg. He begged the man to let him see Sam and Dean.

Bobby sighed. “Listen, boy. They'll be back soon. Just uh... be good until then.”

Adam sobbed. “Where are they?”

“You don't wanna know. But I'll call them, tell them to hurry up if you need them so bad.”

Adam nodded. “ _Please_.”

“Alright. Back in your room. Eat your dinner. I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothin'.”

“Thank you.” Adam grabbed his plate and hurried back to his bed. He couldn't risk pissing Bobby off so that he doesn't call them. Not that he had any way of knowing that he _would_ call the boys and they would come home if they got that call. At least Bobby's cooking was comforting. You'd expect a guy like Bobby to live off of those premade freezer dinners, but he actually cooked his own meals and he wasn't bad at it.

Adam ate slowly like he was trying to fill the time with each bite, but the need to feel another human's touch made the hours drag.

\----------

“You're not gonna believe this,” Dean grinned. He tossed his phone down on the nightstand and looked at Sam, lounging back on the bed.

“What's up?” Sam took his eyes off his laptop to look at Dean.

“That was Bobby. He said Adam's a mess. Looks like he hasn't been sleeping. And when Bobby brought him dinner he had a full on break down. Acted like he was going to die if he didn't see us again soon.

Sam smiled. “Told you it would work.”

“That you did.” Dean laid himself down beside his brother.

“He'll be following us around like a lost puppy in no time.”

“I can't wait.” Dean ran a hand over Sam's chest and gave his brother a kiss. “He's really going to be ours. Our little brother.”

“How do you think he'll make his first kill?” A sinister expression crossed Sam's face.

“Hm,” Dean hummed. “How about we give him all the options, anything he wants, and we turn him loose.”

“That'll be the last barrier to break. Right now he needs us. We can't push him there yet, but soon. Once he can't stand the thought of being without us.”

“We'll give him a choice. And he'll make the right one.”

Sam pushed his laptop away and pulled Dean closer. “We could make him do anything, Dean. Twist him anyway we want.”

“Kids got a real bloody future ahead of him. We'll hit the road first thing in the morning.” Dean laid his head on Sam's shoulder.

“Can't let poor Adam wait too long. He's already starting to crack. We can't let him break before we're there for him to fall back on.”

 

\---------

Two days later when Adam woke, there were two familiar faces looking down at him. They watched him with a sort of humor in their eyes. Adam's heart pounded. His head spun. He felt terrified and desperate at the same time. They were murderers and kidnappers and they had killed his mother, but he _needed_ them to touch him.

Sam reached a hand out and Adam crawled to press his face against it. Shame curled in his stomach, but pleasure soared under his skin.

“Adam.” Sam's voice was the voice of God.

“You didn't think we'd abandon you did you?” Dean asked. Adam squeezed his eyes shut. He just wanted them to keep talking to him. Then he realized he'd have to respond if he wanted them to do that.

He nodded his head. “I thought... I thought you left me.” His voice was quiet and childlike.

Sam's hand caressed his face. His fingers carded through Adam's hair. “We would never abandon you.”

Adam shivered in pleasure and nodded. Something in his mind nagged at him not to listen to the bullshit Sam was feeding him, but it felt so good to give in.

Sam slid gracefully to the floor. Adam wondered if he had been this beautiful before. Another hand came up to cup his face. Adam sucked in a hard breath, but Sam's lips stole it away. He gave it to him willingly letting Sam kiss him without complaint or fear.

Sam let him go after a moment. Then, Dean was kissing him. He wasn't sure who, but one of them pushed him backward onto the cot. Dean kept kissing him, tongue plundering his mouth like it belonged there. Meanwhile, Sam's hands ran over every inch of Adam's bare skin. His neck, his arms, his hands; all tingled from Sam's touch. Never in his life had he wanted so badly to be naked, but Sam was stopping at the edge of his clothes with each pass of his hands. Adam wanted to cry, he needed more.

They stopped touching him. Dean stopped his deep kisses. They both took a step back. Adam's heart was still pounding and he felt dizzy. He looked up at them, catching his breath.

“Glad to see you missed us, little brother.” Dean winked.


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in a long time, Adam wasn't alone when he woke up. Dean was sitting by the door drinking a cup of coffee, watching him sleep. Or maybe he was just thinking. He wasn't sure. Either way, Dean was there. He wasn't sure what he felt. It was nice not to be alone. He knew he was supposed to hate Dean. He'd wanted to kill him not long ago. He'd wanted to escape and find the police and make sure Dean rotted in a filthy prison for the rest of his life. Now though, he liked the idea of Dean being nearby. He felt comforted by his presence.

“Brought you coffee.” Dean stood up and carried over a tray of food. “Breakfast, too. And it's still warm.” He sat on the floor with the tray beside him and smiled at Adam.

Adam sat up and he smiled back. “Thanks.”

Dean held out his coffee cup, but when Adam reached for it Dean's smile dropped. He dropped his hands and instead let Dean bring the cup up to lips. The coffee was cool enough that it didn't burn as Dean slowly poured it into his mouth, but he kept going until half the cup was gone seeming fascinated by the way Adam swallowed. Then he put the cup back down.”

“So, how'd you sleep?” Dean asked as he picked up a spoon from the tray. He scooped up a spoonful of grits. Adam almost wanted to laughed. Grits: the blandest of the bland, but it looked like Dean had fixed them up with cheddar cheese and bits of bacon. It was a meal that said 'you're my prisoner, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing'. Adam wondered how many others had been down in this cage and if they had been offered a breakfast like this.

“I slept okay, I guess.” Adam shrugged. He opened his mouth and let Dean feed him. To be completely honest, he had slept better knowing that Sam and Dean were back.

“Glad to hear it. Me and Sammy were thinking you could come upstairs for a while today, stretch your legs.”

“Really?”Adam managed before Dean stuffed more food into his mouth.

“Really. Besides, you need a bath. Sammy's so generous, he offered to help you with that. You'll have to remember to thank him.”

Adam nodded as he ate another spoonful. He made note in his mind not to forget and make Sam mad.

“Good boy.” Dean fed him the rest of his breakfast then gathered up the tray. “Stay put until Sam comes to get you.” He didn't give him an option and Adam hadn't expected one.

It felt like hours before he heard the stairs creak. Then, Sam was opening the big metal door. Adam's heart pounded. He wanted to get up and run to him.

Sam smiled when he saw him. “'Morning.”

“Good morning, Sam.” His name was like a gust of wind on a warm day. His heart sped up a beat.

Sam met him at the edge of the cot. He took Adam's hand and his skin tingled. “Ready to go upstairs?”

Adam nodded enthusiastically. He felt like he'd been trapped down there for months. He couldn't wait to see sunlight. But, Sam was just standing there looking at him. He was still smiling, still holding Adam's hand. It was unsettling. He wasn't sure what he needed to do.

“Can we go upstairs?”

“When you're ready.” Sam said.

Adam tried to walk past him to the door, but Sam's grip on his hand was firm. He stopped and stared back at Sam. Sam wanted something, that much he could tell and he wasn't going to say what it was. Adam didn't have anything to give. Unless what Sam wanted was himself.

Adam took a step closer and gave Sam a kiss. He could still feel the smile on his lips, but after a heart beat he got a kiss in return. Adam took a hesitant step back.

“Let's go,” Sam said, gently leading him out of the room

They went upstairs where Dean and Bobby were cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast. It seemed so normal. It took Adam a minute to remember that it shouldn't.

Bobby offered him a gruff but not unfriendly “Good morning,” which he returned as Sam lead him up to the second floor. Sam marched him into the bathroom and got the water flowing. Adam stood awkwardly to the side, unwilling to take his clothes off. Sam just ignored him. He checked the temperature of the water a few times before finally turning around. He gave Adam a smile like you would a child.

“Do you need your big brother to help you? That's okay, Adam. I don't mind.” He ruffled Adam's hair, which he noted was longer than he remembered it being. When was the last time he'd seen his own reflection. He couldn't see into the mirror from where he was standing.

Sam's hands found the bottom of his shirt. He wanted to tell him to stop, but there was that tingling in his skin wherever Sam touched him again. He needed Sam to touch him everywhere. He could feel his mouth watering, his breathing was picking up. Sam only touched him in the minimum it took to get his shirt over his head and off. Adam wanted to cry, but he wasn't willing to ask Sam to touch him more than he was. He was supposed to be resisting. He still remembered that even if the idea seemed a million miles away and every time he tried to get a clear idea of why he was distracted by Sam's hands or eyes that seemed to swirl in a battle to decide if they wanted to be green or brown.

Sam popped open the button of Adam's jeans. As he pulled down the zipper, a finger trailed down somehow still making him tingle through his briefs. The same happened as he pulled down his pants, his knuckles ran down his legs as he tugged the material down. Adam shivered. Sam just gave him a friendly smile and down went his briefs as well. Adam wrapped his arms around his chest feeling a little exposed. Sam took his hands away and the feeling got worse.

“You ready?” Sam asked.

Adam nodded in reply. He stepped into the water and sat down. He could feel the grime start to come free of his skin. He wondered if the water would be black by the time he was done.

Sam grabbed a chair and sat down beside the tub. He dropped a wash cloth into the water. Adam held it in his hand, just looking at it. He felt disappoint.

“What's wrong?” Sam asked.

Adam squirmed uncomfortably. “I... can you help me?” He swallowed, unable to look Sam in the eye.

“Of course,” Sam smiled. He laughed a little. “I wouldn't expect you to be able to do it by yourself. You need your brothers after all.”

Adam nodded. That made sense. Sam could help him wash up. It felt good when Sam touched him and it was gonna feel good to let Sam help him get clean too.

Adam squeezed out the water so it wouldn't drip and handed the wash cloth back to Sam. He soaped it up and started to scrub over Adam's shoulders. Adam couldn't help but moan a little as his skin was suddenly able to breath.

Sam laughed. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes thank you, Sam.” Adam remembered what Dean had said _Sammy's so generous, he offered to help you with that. You'll have to remember to thank him_. He wondered why he had been worried about remembering that when it seemed so natural now. Sam was so good to him.

He kept scrubbing his shoulders and down his arms until Adam had to stand up to let Sam reach the rest of him. Sam had to rise off the rag and add more soap a few times with all the dirt that was caked on him. But he didn't miss a spot, even when Adam blushed and turn his face away while Sam scrubbed clean his cock and balls. He turned him right around and scrubbed up his ass. No matter how much Adam blushed, Sam's face was all business. He took his time and washed away every speck of dirt. Then, he stopped and looked at the muddy water.

“We should let that out and rinse you off with the shower. Then we can do your hair,” Sam suggested. Adam nodded. He was too busy blushing over his half hard dick to be too worried about getting clean.

Sam drained the water out of the tub. He stood up and grabbed the shower hose off the wall and got the water running again. He rinsed away the remaining grime then motioned for Adam to sit down again.

“Tilt your head back for me,” Sam said. He used one hand to shield Adam's eyes from the water as he rinsed his hair.

Adam swallowed. His neck being so exposed made him feel paranoid as if Sam would take the opportunity to cut his throat or strangle him. But, he just rinsed out Adam's hair before turning off the water. He grabbed some shampoo and scrubbed Adam's head. His fingers in Adam's hair felt amazing and he forgot about being anxious. Sam washed away the soap then turned the water off again to repeat with some conditioner.

He felt so calm, relaxed, cared for. It felt amazing the way Sam took care of him. He couldn't remember anyone taking such good care of him. There was a pleasant swimming feeling in his head that made him want to stay there in Sam's hands forever.

One of Sam's hands moved down from his head to his neck. He gave Adam's throat a small squeeze. Adam didn't even flinch. Sam hadn't hurt him or anything, but he _could_ have. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad if Sam killed him. if it would make Sam happy like Sam makes him happy then he would be fine with that.

Sam squeezed a little tighter and pulled Adam close. His voice was low, rumbly, in Adam's ear. “You've been such a good boy, little brother. Do you like spending time with me, Adam?”

Adam swallowed and felt the press of Sam's hand making it difficult. “It's been nice. Thank you, Sam.”

Sam laughed. His thumb brushed gently of Adam's jaw. “No need to be so polite. We're brothers after all. Aren't we?”

Something flared red in Adam's mind like a flashing siren. It's a trap. Something's not right about that. All he had to do was think about for a moment... There was something trapped in the back of his mind warning him as is he were standing on the edge of a cliff.

“Of course we are.” Adam smiled at his brother. Perhaps the edge had been more slippery than it had at first seemed.


	8. Chapter 8

After his bath, Sam took Adam downstairs. Dean had a rainbow array of sharp implements lined up on the dining table where he was meticulously cleaning them. Sam lead Adam over to the table where he got a closer look at several hunting knives, scalpels and various medical tools he recognized from his days at the morgue, two machetes, and a hand saw. Dean sliding a damp cloth down the length of a blade that was impressively thin. Sam encouraged him to sit down across from Dean.

Dean smiled at him. “It's a skinning knife.” He winked when Adam finally looked away from the blade.

Adam shivered. His stomach fluttered when Dean winked at him.

“What to help me out? Give you something to do,” Dean offered.

Adam nodded. He used to clean the tools at the morgue, but beyond tiny scalpels and surgical scissors he hadn't handled many blades. In fact, he'd only ever been allowed to clean them. He hadn't been trusted with actually making the incisions yet.

Dean handed Adam the cloth and picked up another that was dry and wiped down the knife in his hand. He picked up another one and set it on the whetstone in front of him.

“I'll do the sharpening because I want it done right, but you can wipe 'em down when I'm done.”

Adam agreed and watched as Dean pushed the blade over the stone. He was so fast, but he didn't miss any part of the blade. When he was finished, he offered the handle to Adam.

Adam was very careful as he cleaned the blade. Dean had taken so much care to sharpen it, it seemed like he wouldn't be too happy if Adam managed to screw up cleaning it properly. He dried it carefully as well, making sure not to press too hard and end up scratching it. The light shined off the steel as he set it down beside the first one. The smile Dean gave him made his stomach flutter again.

They worked their way through all of the blades together until the table was covered in dangerously sharp and clean metal.

“Nice work, little brother.” Dean was smiling at him again.

Adam squirmed a little in his seat. And that's when he noticed that he was getting hard. He had ended up that way the night before when Dean and Sam had touched and kissed him. No one was touching him now though. Just spending time with Dean made him that way. It _had_ been a long time since he'd last had an orgasm. It must have been because he was so pent up is all.

Sam put together some kind of avocado kale salad that Dean wouldn't eat until Sam shook half a bag of bacon bits on top. He dump the rest into Adam's bowl when he saw the way he was watching them fall on top of that avocado. Sam shook his head at the both of them as he sat down to eat.

Adam thought it was a little strange to be eating around a table covered in knives, but Sam and Dean were chatting away like it was normal so he just ignored it. He wasn't sure what they were talking about though. Something about a trip to Utah. It didn't make any sense to him, but it was nice to hear friendly voices instead of the silence of the basement.

Dean cleared the table when they were done and started washing up the dishes leaving Adam with Sam. There was a heat radiating off of Sam. It had started when Sam started talking about Utah. He'd seemed really excited. Now he was flashing a smile at Adam.

“Did you eat enough?” His hand was on Adam's thigh now. He wasn't sure when that got there.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, I did. Thanks.”

“You're welcome. I know you liked being up here with us instead of down in the basement.” His hand rubbed the inside of Adam's thigh. His stomach was all butterflies again. His cock seemed to have some ideas about where Sam should be touching.

Adam swallowed. “It was nice.”

Sam smiled again, squeezing Adam's thigh. “Good. It's good that you're enjoying it. Would you like to stay up here with us and watch a movie?”

“Yeah, I'd love to.” Adam matched Sam's smile.

“Great,” Dean cut in. He came back to the table. His hands squeezed Adam's shoulders. “We'll have a guys night.”

Adam looked up at Dean and he winked again. “You play cards?”

Sam grabbed a couple of beers while Dean grabbed a deck of cards. They spent a while playing poker before Sam requested Blackjack. Which they only played until Dean got frustrated and accused Sam of counting cards. Bobby came in and told them to play Old Maid if they couldn't handle playing a big boy game then they dealt him in, too.

Eventually they ended up on the couch with Adam sandwiched in the middle. He knew Dean had told him the name of the movie but he wasn't aware of what was happening in it. His brothers were pressed as closely as they could get to him. They both had an arm behind him on the back of the couch to ensure they were truly as close a could be. 

The woman on screen shrieked making Adam jump. He watched the killer in the movie split a man's head in half with an ax. The woman tried to run away but was caught.

A hand dropped onto each of Adam's thighs giving him that pleasant feeling that came with being touched. Something he hadn't noticed much before coming here. Sam's fingers teased the inside of his thigh seemingly in time with the rising music. They watched the woman as she was dragged across the floor by her throat as she kicked and clawed at the man's arm. Then, he was turning on a table saw. Adam couldn't help but notice the way Sam was leaning toward the screen. He caught the flash of his tongue as he licked his lips. Then the woman was laying on top of the table, convulsing as the blade split her in half. Sam's fingers squeezed bruises into Adam's leg.

Sam leaned across Adam's lap, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him down. He kissed him in what was probably the filthiest way Adam had ever witnessed. He couldn't see the screen behind them, but he could hear the screaming, the blood spattering, and the roaring of the saw blade. Just background noise now as he watched his brothers making out practically in his lap. Sam kept making lustful noises that reminded Adam that his dick had been hard pretty much the entire day. He caught himself licking his lips, craving a kiss of his own.

Sam kicked the coffee table out where it almost crashed into the TV. He pulled Dean down, dropping into his lap where they continued kissing while Sam grinding his hips against Dean's. Dean only smirked as he was pulled down and let Sam manhandle him however he wanted to. The light from the TV screen flashed above them as more people screamed and died while the pair made out, rutting against each other.

Adam wasn't sure where his eyes wanted to be. They would glance up at the screen almost unable to look away from the horror that was playing out, then back down to his brothers, going at it like they didn't need to breathe. He squirmed a little. His dick was now uncomfortably hard, but he couldn't do anything about it. That would be weird right? And it wasn't like his jeans were too tight since Sam had put him in an old pair of Dean's. They were the right length, but Dean must have had wider hips than he did because he had a little extra room around there. The throbbing though, made his hips move without his meaning to. It turned his stomach a little all the gore and the screaming wasn't flagging his erection, but he chalked it up to being pent up and watching two undeniably attractive guys make out.

And they kept at it until Bobby stomped in through the door all muddy boots and told them to knock it off and help him get dinner going. Adam thought for a second that Sam was mad, but then he laughed and helped himself up. He flashed that smile at Adam who's stomach became butterflies.

“Come on, Adam. You can help, too,” Sam said.

Dean climbed up from the floor and swatted Sam's ass as he went to the kitchen. He offered Adam that same hand and pulled him off the couch.

They all put together a meal of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Dean turned his nose up at the lima beans Sam dumped into a pan. Sam jabbed him with a wooden spoon and told him that he was going to eat them anyway. The food was finished before long and Sam told Adam to go sit down while they fixed plates.

A moment later, Sam and Dean sat down on either side of him while Bobby sat on the opposite side. Everyone had a plate, but Adam. He had that feeling scratching in his head again that something was wrong, but then Dean was offered him a bite of his meatloaf and his heart fluttered. He felt warm and cared for as they took turns offering him food off their own forks. He imagined this was what it felt like to be a dog sitting beside the dinning table grateful to be offered scraps from his masters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of gore this chapter

Dinner was over before long. Bobby said goodnight and went upstairs while the boys cleaned up. Adam almost wasn't sure how he ended up back in the basement. He looked at Sam and Dean as the door began to close.

“Goodnight, little brother,” Sam said, cheery and smiling. Then the door shut and locked. Adam was left alone in the dim and near empty room.

Days passed before he saw them again. He felt lonely and cold. He didn't bother trying to talk to Bobby. Bobby never bothered trying to make eye contact. More than anything he wanted his brothers to touch him again. He missed them feeding him his meals looking at him so affectionately. He was just so cold. He spent a lot of time huddled against the wall remembering that perfect day when Sam had bathed him and Dean taught him how to clean and sharpen his knives. When, they'd let him be one of them for a day. The Winchesters. Maybe they'd let him really be with them some day instead of just being the pet they keep in the basement. But that was silly wasn't it? Adam wasn't like them. When they walked into a room it was like the sun shined just for them. Adam wasn't like that.

A century passed and the door opened again. Adam looked up, eyes wide with hope. The sun shined in through the door despite the lack of windows in the basement. Sam stepped in through the open doorway. Adam found himself crawling to Sam's feet unable to get his own feet under him in his haste. Sam helped him up with a smile that twisted up in amusement.

“Did you miss me, Adam?”

Adam nodded, taking a second to find his voice. “I did! I missed you.” He grabbed Sam in a hug and felt the rumble of Sam's chest as he laughed. The feeling of Sam's arms around him made him feel as if the room had stopped spinning, yet he couldn't remember feeling as though it were moving in the first place.

“Come here, Adam. I want to show you something.” Adam lead him into the center of the room then stopped, turning back to face the door.

Heavy footsteps started down the stairs accompanied by a smaller sound. Adam wasn't sure what it was until he saw Dean carrying a woman in his arms. The small sound had been her weak, gagged, whimpers. Though, when she saw Sam she began to scream and thrash in Dean's arms. Adam's heart pounded. He didn't know why he felt so scared, but she was scared and he couldn't help but react. Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he felt somewhat comforted.

“Mornin', Adam.” Dean winked at him as he came in.

Adam smiled in response, but then his eyes swept over the woman. There were red marks around her neck and her clothes and blonde hair were stained with blood. Adam swallowed. His mother's face flashed in his mind and he felt the urge to squirm out of Sam's reach, but he couldn't move.

“Don't be scared, little brother,” Sam told him gently. He shared a look with Dean. Adam looked at them both. Dean seemed hesitant, but Sam nodded at him and he went back to looking at Adam with his usual cocky smile.

Dean dropped the woman on the floor. He followed after her himself, landing with his knees on either side of her bound legs. She squirmed and screamed under him, but she didn't get anywhere. His smile as he looked down at her twisted Adam's stomach. Dean reached for his back pocket where he grabbed the surgical scissors that Adam had cleaned for him a couple days before. He started cutting away her clothes, but he jerking and squirming caused her to get cut a few times.

Adam couldn't help but step forward. “You're hurting her!”

Sam's hand shot up to the back of his neck and squeezed though almost immediately he let go. He sucked in a deep breath. “It's okay, Adam. Just watch.”

“But, what's he doing with her?” He looked up at Sam.

He couldn't read the expression on Sam's face it was too unfamiliar. “Just watch, Adam.”

Dean slipped the bloody scissors back into his pocket trading them for a large pocket knife. He held it up where she could see. She plead through the gag, tears running down her face.

She screamed as Dean dragged the blade across her chest. He made another cut across just under her breasts. The cuts were deep enough that blood ran from them in streams, but not so deep that tissue began to show. Enough that she would eventually bleed out. Dean kept cutting, slowly dragging the blade through her skin like it was nothing, alternating deeper cuts for shallow ones.

Adam looked at her face, but he couldn't make out the details anymore through the blur of tears in his eyes. “Stop! Stop it, please!” He begged. He couldn't watch this. He couldn't stop them, but he couldn't stand to watch either. He felt sick and he wasn't breathing right. His legs gave out under him.

Sam bent down behind him. He pet his hair and shushed him. “It's okay, little brother. We'll let you play, too. You're almost one of us now. That's what you want right? You want to be with us. To be _like_ us.”

Adam whimpered. “You don't have to do this.”

Sam laughed, a low blood chilling sound.

“That's cute,” Dean chuckled. “I don't think he realizes that we like it.”

“Do you need me to show you?” Sam took one of Adam's hands and pulled it around behind him. Sam rubbed his hand against the crotch of his jeans where he could feel Sam's hard on. Adam shivered. “You feel that? I _love_ watching Dean go,” he spoke into Adam's ear. “I like hearing their screams. I like watching the blood run down until they're empty. She'll probably piss herself when Dean pulls out the circular saw if she hasn't already.”

Adam trembled. “No, please.”

“That would be too much for you today wouldn't it? I can tell you're almost at your limit.” Sam kissed his neck. “It's alright. We'll leave the special toys for another time.”

Adam was pretty confident that Dean was pouting, but it was hard to tell with his blurry vision. He was looking less and less at the woman though. Or at least, at her face. All he saw were the rivers of red, the knife in Dean's hand that was dyed with it, the dick that was hard in Dean's pants. Adam swallowed. He did want to be with his brothers. This was wrong. It was sick. He hated everything about it. But, he wanted to be with them. He could be brave. He could be strong and he knew what he needed to do to be with them.

Adam gently freed himself from Sam's arms and crawled across the floor. He stopped, kneeling on the other side of the woman facing Sam.

He looked at the blood on the blade. He looked at the woman, so close to falling into shock, but holding on somehow. Unwilling to give up. Something violent welled up inside him. His gripped tightened around the handle of the knife. His jaw clenched.

“Let it out, little brother,” Dean coaxed.

He held the violence back enough to drag the blade across her skin as he'd watched Dean doing, but the sound of her scream broke through the fragile dam he'd put up and the violence came pouring out. The slow methodical cut became a hard stab and he couldn't stop once he started. The press of the knife forced blood up and out of her mouth. She choked and coughed off it long enough for a third stab of the blade, but then she was fading away. Consciousness faded from behind her eyes.

Adam dropped the blade. The room was quiet. Tension vibrated out from the three of them. Adam examined the gashes on the woman's abdomen. He traced his fingers over the opening he'd made. The blood had pooled on the surface of her skin, but it stopped flowing. He pressed his fingers in deeper wanting to feel if she also soft and smooth on the inside. The muscle there was almost too hot, but it was soft like he thought. He liked the way it squished.

He hadn't noticed Sam cross the room until he was pouncing on top of him. He knocked the wind right out of Adam and didn't give him a chance to recover before taking him in a hungry kiss.

Dean whistled. “You sure know how to push, Sammy's buttons,” he teased.

Sam completely ignored Dean instead pinning Adam down by his wrists, one hand still wrapped around the knife. He was grinding in Adam's lap, not unlike how he had treated Dean the last time they'd been together. Adam's cheeks burned as he thought about Dean watching them like he had watched them before.

Sam rough, all consuming kisses turned to bites going down his neck. Adam was uncomfortably hard and between the biting and Sam squirming in his lap, he was likely to cum in his jeans. Then Dean appeared at his side, grinning ear to ear, spattered with blood.

“You're making the cutest noises, little brother.” He kissed him only to pull away with a wink. He grabbed Sam instead and pulled him into kiss.

He watched his brothers kiss while Sam rutted against his dick and blood soaked into his clothes from the growing puddle beneath them. Sam released one of Adam's hands to yank open Dean's jeans, popping the button right off. He slipped his hand inside. Adam could see the outline of his hand where he rubbed Dean's cock. But then Sam released him too and reached between himself and Adam. To Adam's surprise, Sam reached into his own jeans, shoving them down impatiently to get his own cock free only to do the same for Adam who made a sound between a whine and a scream when Sam touched him.

Sam dragged his hand through the puddle of blood. He looked Adam in the eye, making sure he was watching, as he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together with blood for lube.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Adam groaned.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.

Sam took Adam's free hand and coaxed him to take over. He slipped his hand back into Dean's pants. The blood on his hand brought Adam back to the reality of the situation. He couldn't help turning his head toward the corpse on the floor. At least her head had fallen in the other direction when she died... when Adam killed her. Adam choked on a ragged breath.

He was jacking his dick with the blood of the woman he'd just killed. He had stabbed her and stuck his fingers in her abdominal muscles. Now, he was pinned under his two serial killer brothers on the edge of orgasm as her body cooled beside them. He didn't know how to describe the sound that came out of him, but it came from somewhere he hadn't known existed within him. His orgasm reached its crest and he spilled over his blood stained t-shirt. He floated for a moment, practically on another plane.

Sam and Dean smiled down at him.

“Welcome to the family, little brother,” Sam said and he sealed it with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG gore/torture warning on this one

Sam was giddy. That much anyone could tell. As the three of them sat in their stakeout position, Sam was all smiles. Dean just seemed like his normal self, humming a song and tapping out the beat on the steering wheel. Adam felt nervous. He sat in the back, hands squeezed together in his lap. He watched the house with baited breath. He didn't want to go in there. He wasn't like them. He didn't like killing people. He wasn't. He couldn't. He wasn't a killer. His mind was spiraling.

Something inside him resisted with all it could. Another part of him said that he couldn't deny that he'd changed. He killed someone and got off on it. There was no going back from that. He was in nursing school dammit! He had a twelve year plan on the road to becoming a doctor without going bankrupt. It had been going so well, too. He believed in saving people. Yet, there he sat, waiting for the lights to go out just like Sam told him to. The family inside had no idea what was coming. He should be running right up to their door and telling them to call the police. It was the first time he'd been out of the house without being tied up and he wasn't running for it. Why?

His stomach twisted at the thought of it. He felt that he needed his brothers and the world felt scary without them. They had to keep him safe. He didn't have anyone else in the world that loved him. He needed them, they were his brothers, he didn't have a choice. And there was that part of him that didn't need a choice. He could taste blood on his tongue. His body shivered.

“Let's move,” Sam ordered. They all stepped silently out of the car, closing the doors gently. Adam took the duffel bag from the backseat with him. No one had to tell him what was in it.

Sam put on a hand on Adam's shoulder. “You remember what I told you right?”

Adam nodded. Sam squeezed his shoulder in response. “You'll do fine.”

The three of them walked up to the house together. They went around the side opposite the sidewalk to avoid the spotlight. The spotlight that Dean had smashed with a brick three nights ago only to return under the guise of a repair man. He'd left the basement window unlocked with the screen already hidden in the bushes where it wouldn't get in their way. They'd made it so easy, falling for Dean's line 'Do you mind if I check the rest of the house? You wouldn't want to pay the service fee twice when you realize something else is broken'. No, checking out the house and finding a way in was all too easy in such a nice quiet neighborhood. They assumed it was the neighborhood bad-boy who broke the light and they would assume it was him who killed them, too.

Inside the house, they crept quietly up the basement stairs. As expected, the only person left awake was the daughter: college aged, home for the summer. Peering through the crack in the bedroom door proved what Dean had told them. She was at her computer, headphones on. She wouldn't hear a thing. They could leave her for last.

They followed the hall down into the master bedroom. Dean was a master at opening the door without a sound. He grabbed the man from his bed and began to drag him from the room while Sam silenced the woman with a strong grip and a sharp blade. Adam followed Dean out as he'd been told. Separate the couple, they last longer that way.

The dragged him quietly down the hall. He screamed behind Dean's hand as they passed his daughter's room, but she didn't make a sound in response. Dean smiled at Adam and they kept moving. They got him into the living room. Adam checked to be sure all of the windows were covered. Then, he opened up the duffel and found the roll of duct tape. Dean moved his hand long enough for Adam to gag him more effectively, then he helped Adam tie the man's hands behind his back.

Dean kicked his legs out from under him and let the man fall onto the carpet. “You're up, little brother.”

“Me?” Adam looked at the trembling man. “I don't...”

Dean pointed at the duffel bag. “Pick your paintbrush.” He pointed at the man. “Make art.”

Adam set the bag down on the coffee table. The man jumped and whimpered at the sound it made. He dug around pulling out the knives rolled carefully in a soft but durable cloth. Then, at the bottom he spotted a hammer. Dean always seemed keen on cutting people up, but Adam thought of how much damage you could do with a hammer. Besides, it was easier to fall into this new role in his new life if he wasn't reminded of medical tools of his past. No one ever operated on a person with a hammer. He left everything else in the duffel on the table.

Dean took a step back, giving Adam ample room. He rolled the hammer in his hands as he looked down at the man. He wanted to start the feet and work his way, but he didn't think he would be strong enough to hold him down while he kicked. So, he set himself down on the man's chest, safe from kicking legs.

The hammer pounded against the shoulder. A scream came from behind that tape, long enough that the man ran out of breath. Adam waited for him to recover. Then, he kept going, working his way down the humerus. He liked the way it felt: the weight of the hammer, the bone crushing under the force of his blows. He felt the man thrashing between his legs. He heard his muffled screaming. His heart pounded and he felt hungry for more.

Dean whistled. “Damn, Adam.” Adam looked at Dean over his shoulder and felt a blush spread over his face.

“I just did what you said...” He flexed his fingers around the handle of the hammer.

Dean crouched behind Adam. He directed Adam's head to look down at the man crying beneath him. “Look what you did. Sam was right about you. Sadism runs in the family.” He spoke into Adam's ear making his hear skip, “You're as twisted as we are. There's no going back now.” His hand wrapped around Adam's on the hammer. His left hand held Adam's chin, ensuring he was looking at the man's face.

Adam watched as they brought the hammer down together into the man's temple and kept going until the side of his head was a broken and bloody disaster. He found himself panting in Dean's arms unable to hold the hammer any longer. He waited for shame or guilt to over take him, but he only felt Dean behind him and the blood that was sticky on his face.

He felt Sam standing at the end of the hall without having to look that way. Then, his older brother was crossing the floor to join them. He sat beside them and licked away the blood from Adam's face. Adam shivered to remember a time when Sam's tongue once tasted of blood. It was a dark and fuzzy memory.

His voice was so gentle that Adam almost didn't realize that Sam was talking to him for a moment. “How did it feel, Adam?”

“Violent and good. I feel... calm now.”

Sam kissed his forehead. “It's time for us to go.”

“What about the girl?” Dean asked.

“She didn't see anything. Might as well leave her. I think we've all had our fill.” Sam looked at Dean over Adam's shoulder and he knew they were sharing one of those looks again. Then Sam kissed Dean before grabbing the both and pulling them to their feet.

Dean grabbed the bag and took the hammer from Adam. Sam lead them both back out through the basement. Adam followed in a daze. The gaping hole in the man's head was burned into his eyes. It made his heart race.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam assumed they would put him back in the basement when they returned, but instead Sam lead him upstairs to the bedroom. He sat Adam down on the bed then started digging around in the dresser. The plush softness of the giant bed beneath him was unreal. It was soft enough to sink into, but firm enough that wasn't like sitting on a marshmallow. He couldn't help letting himself fall back and close his eyes to enjoy the comforting feeling against his body.

Warmth covered his front. He felt breath against his neck, then long, slow kisses. Sam's hair brushed his skin. Adam smiled. He felt warm and safe and comfortable pressed between Sam's body and the plush mattress. Teeth pressed hard bites into his skin. Adam's body arched up against Sam's. His cock started to throb in time with the pulse that ran under Sam's teeth. Sam made a noise like a growl and thrust against him.

Dean stepped into the room accompanied by the rustling of a paper take-out bag. “I thought you wanted to shower first,” he laughed.

Sam released Adam. “I was waiting for you and Adam looked so delicious laid out on the bed.” He looked down at Adam with glittering eyes. He licked his lips.

Adam had almost forgotten that they'd come up here to clean up and eat dinner without getting blood all over Bobby's kitchen.

Sam grabbed the clothes he'd pulled from the dresser and left the bedroom. Dean grinned at him as he passed. He rustled the bag off food again excitedly.

“I know Sam's favorite part is the after murder sex, but I'm all about the burgers.” He sat down beside Adam on the bed. Dean reached into the bag and handed Adam a wrapped burger before taking one for himself. Then, he dug around again and fished out a beer for each of them.

“Those come with a happy meal now?” Adam asked.

“A beer and a burger _is_ a happy meal.”

Adam laughed. “You're not wrong.”

Mouth already full of burger, Dean clinked their beers together in cheers. They sat and ate together leaving only a grilled chicken sandwich behind for Sam. Then Adam stretched out on the bed, hugging the sheets. He was so excited to be laying on an actual bed again. Maybe if he were good enough, they would let him sleep with them. His heart warmed at the thought.

“You know you're getting blood on the sheets,” Dean said, but he only sounded humored by it.

Adam breathed in through his nose and let the smell of his brother's fill his lungs. He'd do anything if he could make this his home. “I want to stay with you guys forever,” Adam admitted. He felt Dean's hand gently touch his back.

“Did you like killing that man, Adam?”

Adam turned his head to the side, but Dean was just out of his line of vision. “What?”

“Did you _enjoy_ killing that man?” Dean enunciated.

“I... I don't...”

Dean's hand pressed down against his back as if to hold him in place. “Don't go soft now. I saw you let loose. You wanted to break that man apart. You didn't just kill him Adam, you tortured him nearly into shock. And you were _hard_ when you were done.” He paused. “Can you accept that?”

Adam buried his face in the sheet. His mind was at war again. He was supposed to be _saving lives_. He was supposed to be going to _medical school_. His shoulder ached. In fact his entire right arm hurt. He'd really laid into the guy. He remembered the sound of breaking, crunching bones, the screaming, the smell of blood and piss. Those scary, _powerful_ sounds. His heart pounded. His mouth watered. He felt his breathing picking up. It felt good.

“I,” he started again. He turned over to look his brother in the eye. “I want to stay with you.”

A smile stretched across Dean's face. “I'm glad to hear it little brother.” He crawled up the bed, pinning him down with a kiss.

Dean tasted like beer and red meat: a taste that lit a fire in his belly. Adam felt that fire spread through him in a wave of aggression. He grabbed Dean's shoulders and rolled them both over so that Dean was on his back. He seemed surprised for a moment, but then he smiled. He let Adam kiss him how he wanted and they kept going until a thump near the door stopped them.

Adam turned to see Sam standing in the door way, hair wet from the shower. He had a smile on his face.

“I _was_ planning on eating first,” he said, voice tinged with laughter.

Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Adam's chest. “He says he wants to stay with us, Sammy.”

Sam looked at Adam in a way that made his heart quicken. It was like being stared down by some kind of hungry predator. And every rapid beat of his heart made his dick throb. He wanted Sam to take him apart. It occurred to Adam then that he'd never actually seen Sam hurt anyone.

“Sam I-” Adam started, but he wasn't sure how to say just what he meant. Sam just kept watching him with his dark eyes. “I want to watch you, too. Next time...”

Sam knelt down on the bed and crawled forward until he was entirely in Adam's personal space. “Do you want to see the way I kill, little brother?”

Adam shivered. “Yes.”

Sam smiled in a way that was far too pure for the conversation. “It'll be a while before we go out again. But when we do, I promise you a show to remember.”

Underneath that cheery smile was a dark flicker in his brother's eyes. That was a promise Sam was going to fulfill in a terrible way. Adam couldn't wait for it. 

Sam pushed Adam back so he was laying in Dean's lap. There was still something predatory in his eyes despite his beautiful smile. When Sam bent over him to take him in a kiss, Adam felt it all the way down to his toes.

There were hands all over his body and it took a minute for Adam to determine that it was Dean who pulled his shirt off while Sam bit into the skin that was uncovered. As the fabric was shoved and pulled, the air stirred with the smell of blood. Sam seemed to bite harder, dig his fingers in deeper. Adam probably sounded like he was being tortured, but truthfully he was in heaven.

Sam's nails scratched his skin as he pulled off Adam's pants. He groaned as Sam's body put pressure against his hard cock. Then his brother's hand was rubbing against it through the fabric of his borrowed boxers. Sam's eye were almost black as he looked up at him, teeth showing through a slight grin.

“Is this just for us? Or were you like that before we ever got you home?”

Adam couldn't help the way he squirmed under Sam's questioning. “Well it was... flagging when we got back, but Dean reminded me.”

“Reminded you of what?” Sam's mouth was closed enough to his own that they shared a breath.

Adam swallowed. “How I killed that man.”

Sam groaned. “And there will be many more.” Sam grabbed him by the hair, twisting. “I'll show you all my favorite games. All the ways to make them bleed.”

Adam's mouth watered. He licked his lips. Sam's eyes caught the movement then he was yanking him in for a kiss. When their lips parted, Sam was smiling.

“You make cute noises, Adam. I bet you'll sound even better when you're getting fucked.”

Adam bit his bottom lip and Sam licked his own.

“What if Dean fucks you while I watch? Would you like that?”

Adam thought about Dean being inside him and his cock ached. Dean, who's hands had taken so many lives, fucking him into the mattress was all he wanted. He nodded at Sam, unable to find the words. Dean hands squeezed his shoulders.

“Are you gonna let me into that tight ass, Adam?” his deep voice rumbled behind him.

Adam nodded, finding his voice in time to say, “ _Yes_ , Dean.”

Both of his brothers laughed. Sam pulled him up, leading to stretch out across the bed on his hands and knees where Sam kissed him again. Dean, behind him, pulled his boxers down his legs. The heat of Sam's mouth distracted him from the foreignness of the way Dean examined him. Then Sam's tongue was probing his mouth so possessively that Adam almost forgot about Dean entirely. Until Dean's tongue was running over his hole creating goosebumps across his skin. It has hard to decide which was dirtier with the way Sam kissed. Sam's tongue pushed toward the back of his throat while Dean's pushed its way inside his ass. Adam's arms shook as he tried to hold himself up under them.

Then Sam was coaxing him to lay his head down against his thighs and take the weight off of his arms. Dean rubbed something slick against his opening before pressing slowly and gently inside. Adam made a noise he hadn't known was possible before. Sam just pet his hair while Dean's fingers slipped inside of him, one at a time. Every time Dean added one, Adam could feel his ass burning as it stretched only for the burning to fade and a need to be filled up even more to take its place. When Dean was finally done, Sam tugged on his hair a little like he wasn't sure if Adam was entirely awake.

“He's going to put his cock in now. Are you ready, little brother?” Sam asked.

Adam didn't hesitate. Through all of the stretching, his cock had barely flagged. “Please, Dean. I'm ready.”

A gentle hand smoothed over his back before curling around his hip. “Just relax, little brother,” Dean told him. Then, he was pressing his cock against his opening.

It went in just as slowly as his fingers but _much_ bigger. Adam panted against Sam's thighs, moaning and keening as Dean pressed deeper. When he finally bottomed out, Adam had tears in his eyes not from pain, but from the effort it took to let him in. Sam's fingers curled around his neck. His thumb rubbed against his skin. The gesture was comforting and stabilizing. Adam melted against him.

The breath left his lungs in a rush as Dean pulled out. He shoved back in with a wet noise and an unexpected mass of friction. Adam groaned like he'd been stabbed and Dean kept fucking him. His inexperience ass didn't know how to take it, but it felt amazing. Noise and drool fell past Adam's lips. His fingers twisted in the bedding on either side of Sam's hips. Dean took him apart.

Adam wasn't at all confused about what a prostate was, but Dean nailed his his brain turned to pleasant static. The part of him that was still coherent was overjoyed to have his brother inside of him. And to have Sam hold him through it.... he felt perfect and right and whole.

The room still smelled like blood. But now it was also filled with Dean's moans and grunts and Adam's whines and punched out groans.

When Dean slowed down it was only to address Sam. “Is this what you wanted, little brother?” he murmured, almost like he felt unsure. Adam would bet everything he had that only Sam had ever made him feel that way.

One of Sam's hands left him, presumably to touch Dean. “Is this what _you_ wanted, Dean?”

Dean made a sound that Adam couldn't place. Then he heard them kissing. He turned his head further so he could see.

When they stopped Adam heard Sam say quietly, “I did it all for you.”

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean groaned. His fist landed just in front of Adam's face like he was struggling to hold himself up now.

“I know what you need,” Sam said.

He slid carefully out from under Adam and climbed off the bed. Dean's movement stopped altogether. He heard kissing and movement behind him, then Dean was panting their brother's name. When he moved again Adam realized that Sam was behind him, fucking them both. His dick was suddenly was too sensitive where it was pressed against the bed.

“That's it,” Sam cooed. “My gorgeous brother.”

“It's getting way too sappy in here,” Dean grunted.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, reaming your ass really warms my heart.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

Sam's voice went low and rumbly. “I see two bitches here and not one of them is me.” Both Adam and Dean moaned.

With both of his brother's fucking him now, Adam wasn't going to last long. His fingers dug so hard into the sheets that he could almost feel his nails against his palms as he squeezed. It felt to good to let it end so soon. He thought about Sam's promise of 'many more' and that was it, he broke. His scream was muffled as the strength left his body and head dropped fully into the blanket as he came.

Then, Dean was pulling out of his ass as Adam grit his teeth. His older brothers dropped onto the bed beside him, Sam still fucking Dean with a possessive gleam in his eye. His fingers dug bruises into his neck and side. Neither of them had lost much of their close, but Adam could see where Dean's skin was bare that he was covered in the brownish spots of rapidly forming bruises. He'd hardly heard a pained noise out of him, but maybe he was used to Sam being so rough. The way Dean came on Sam's cock without a hand on his own said that was true. And Sam came with him with nothing more than Dean's name on his lips to show for it, all of his cum buried deep inside of his brother.

Needless to say, they had to change the bloody, cum soaked sheets before _anyone_ could get into bed. But when it was done, Adam stayed with them.


	12. Epilogue

Adam tugged at the ropes tying his wrists to the arms of chair. His ankles were tied just as tight. He wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard he struggled. He couldn't do anything but watch as Dean chased the terrified woman down the hall and into the room.

She made it to the front door, but Dean was right behind her and he pulled her away from it. She screamed and scratched at him. He let her fall sideways onto the floor only to stomp down her ankle. The sound she made was too loud to hear the bone crunch, but the sound must have been there underneath. Still, she kept fighting. Adrenaline propelled her back toward the hall, limping on her broken limb. She must have realized how fast Dean was. She couldn't have ran from him even with both of her legs at her fullest strength. He could have given her a ten minute head start and she couldn't have gotten away. So, she stopped.

The woman turned to face Dean, her hands balled into fists. She swung at his jaw, but he caught her arm and bent it back the wrong way. This time, her legs gave out as she screamed. Dean caught her in his arms and shushed her. He dragged her back into the room where Adam was and laid her down on the carpet. Sobs shook her entire body.

Dean hovered over her. He pinned her down, excited grin sparkling on his face. Then, Sam stepped out of the shadows of the next room. The knife in his hand caught the light coming in through the slit in the curtains.

Dean moved so he was holding her down with his hands on her shoulders, her arms tucked under his legs as he sat above her head. With as much pain as she was in, there wasn't much she could do to stop Sam from taking his place between her legs. She could stop him cutting away her top either.

Adam's ears rang as Sam painted her skin with thin red lines. Her screaming was endless. Under the sound of her screams he was pretty sure that Sam was laughing. His eyes looked black in the low light. He stopped cutting and she stopped screaming. Sam's chest heaved. A smiled shined bright on his face. He looked at Adam and winked.

Dean grabbed the duffel bag that he'd left next to Adam's chair and dragged it over. Sam dug through it until he pulled out his hand wrapped around a fit full of nails.

“So, uh,” Sam said, addressing the woman for the first time. “What's your opinion on nails?”

She thrashed in Dean's hold, but it didn't do her any good. “Please, no.” He voice was so weak. It was broken from screaming.

Sam looked at Adam and he remembered his part to play. “Please don't. Stop hurting her!” he shouted. His passion almost fooled his own ears.

“So much negativity in here,” Sam said. He pressed the pointed end of a nail against her thigh and pushed it in. He got it surprisingly far on his own strength. “I get people don't like the way they leave holes in things. I mean, if you want to put things on the wall tape will work half the time right?” Sam pulled a hammer from the bag. A hammer that Adam was particularly familiar with.

Sam drove the nail the rest of the way in. He didn't seem satisfied the whimpered response he got. He picked up another nail and lined it on beside the next one. “Things is though,” he pounded the nail into place. His eyes rolled up as he soaked up his victim's screams. “Tape will pull the paint off,” he kept talking. “So, nails are good for that. Especially if you don't plan on moving things around too much right?” He put another nail into her thigh and another. He was making was what essentially a garter of nails.

“Stop it! Let her go!” Adam sobbed.

Dean grinned at him. “Eager for your turn, Adam?”

Adam shivered. Yeah he was.

“You sure are fucking noisy,” Sam told the woman. “You're wasting all that air. Let me help you with that.” He dropped the hammer back in the bag and this time his hand emerged with a roll of duct tape. Adam didn't know where this was going any more than the woman did.

Sam ripped a strip of tape off and covered her mouth with it. Then, he tore off another one...

Adam moaned. He couldn't keep up his victim act any longer. Sam smirked as he covered the woman's nose with the last piece of tape. He ripped some more off just to be sure there wasn't any air slipping through. With the way she thrashed, you would think she'd been electrocuted. She was still too weak to dislodge Dean.

Sam trailed his fingers through the blood on her stomach like he was petting her. “Anyone want to bet how long she lasts?”

Dean laughed. “Two minutes, tops.”

Adam was frozen in place. He could feel that he was starting to drool, but he couldn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sam wasn't even hurting her anymore and she was still dying. She wouldn't even die screaming. Her chest tried to heave, tried to pull in air, but there was nothing to fill her lungs. Her skin began to discolor. Her wide eyes flicked between the three of them. Then they closed.

Sam slapped her. “Hey! You still in there?”

She opened her eyes, but they couldn't seem to focus.

“If you can stay alive another sixty seconds, I'll let you go. I'll let you breath again. How does that sound?”

Her eyes rolled in her head as she fought. After a moment her eyes close. Dean put two fingers against her neck. “Didn't even make it thirty,” he confirmed.

Sam rolled off of her and laid on his back beside the body. He rolled his hips and moaned. “One of you better get your mouth on my dick _now_.”

Dean left the body to untie Adam.

“If it was just for fun, why did you need to tie me up so tightly?” Adam complained.

Dean smacked his shoulder. “Seemed like you were having a good time.”

Adam looked at Sam laid back on the floor. Before he knew it he was stepping over the body to crouch between Sam's legs. He looked up the length of Sam's body before letting his eyes fall on his bulge.

“What do you think, Adam?” Sam asked. “Enjoy the show?”

Adam swallowed. He was still salivating. “Sam,” his name came out nearly a moan. “You're so beautiful.”

Sam bolted upright and pulled his younger brother into a kiss. Behind him, Adam could hear Dean laugh.

“Don't tell me you caught on to Sammy's vanity already?”

Sam flipped him off over Adam's shoulder. Adam hardly paid attention. He was lost for his brother who was made of cold brutality and smelled like a dead woman's blood. Tasted like it too. As they kissed Adam reached between them to find the button of Sam's jeans. Sam leaned back enough to let Adam pull them down. Violence was clearly as much of a turn on for Sam as it was Adam.

Adam pushed himself away from Sam only to wrap his lips around his cock. He was pretty sure he tasted blood there too and he wasn't put off by it in the least. It was like the taste was stuck to his tongue. Dean knelt down beside them and Sam pulled him into a kiss before he could do anything else. Dean pet Adam's hair as the pair above him continued to smack their lips together. Adam concentrated on pleasing Sam, on taking his dick as well as he could. The word 'worship' came to mind. He didn't even spare a thought to his own arousal until Dean was behind him, feeling him up. Greedy hands caressed his ass and groped between his legs.

Sam laid back on the floor looking like he was king of the world. Adam kept working his cock, licking sucking, choking himself on it. He thought about the woman suffocating to death and he wondered what it would be like to suffocate on Sam's dick. He pushed Sam's cock back into his throat and held himself there, not afraid that he couldn't breathe. When he finally did pull away he wondered if his lips had turned blue as he caught his breath. Maybe they did since Sam had a scary look in his eyes.

Dean had gotten Adam's pants down around his ankles while he was distracted and now his tongue was busy teasing his hole. Dean ate him out like he ate pie and his enthusiasm was appreciated. Adam moaned and pressed himself back against Dean, but Sam redirected his focus back to his dick. Dean pressed a slick finger inside of him, still trailing his tongue around his perineum. Adam moaned and whined around Sam's dick, eager for more.

Dean grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back. Adam could feel the drool running down his chin connected to Sam's dick.

Sam leaned up to look at him. “I want to see you ride my cock.”

“And then we'll see if you can take two,” Dean said reminding Adam of the fingers still in his ass. Then he slipped his fingers out and let Adam go to crawl his way up Sam's body. Dean helped Adam the rest of the way out of his pants and without hesitation he was sinking down on Sam's cock.

Adam groaned as Sam filled him so completely he wasn't sure how Dean was going to fit in there. He wanted it anyway. He rocked his hips, letting Sam's girth stretch him out. Dean helped him out with a few fingers slipped inside his hole. It burned, but it was the best feeling.

“I want to feel both of my brothers inside me,” he moaned.

Sam pulled him tight to his chest. “Now, Dean.”

Dean's dick pressed in along side Sam's. He moved slowly enough that didn't hurt too terribly, leaving Adam room to enjoying be filled up. He couldn't remember when he became such a cock slut, but he loved it now. By the time Dean was fully inside of him, Adam was out of breath and sweat lined his forehead. Sam peppered kisses down his neck and Dean did the same along the bare strip of shoulder that his too-big t-shit revealed. 

“Do you like having both of your brother inside you?” Dean asked. Adam could only whined in response. “I know you do. You want your big brothers to fuck you don't you?”

“Please, Dean,” he gasped before biting his lip.

Dean cock slid out slowly, dragging along Sam's dick as it went getting a moan out of both him and Adam. Then he pushed back in. He kept his slow and steady pace until Adam was whining and digging his fingers into the bloodstained carpet. Then he started to move a little faster giving him the friction he needed inside his stretched out hole.

Sam licked up the column of Adam's throat before pulling his lips closer to kiss him. It was hard to keep up with Sam while Dean was fucking him, but he could at least let Sam's tongue explore his mouth while he gasped and moaned. Sam stopped his kissing only to give Dean praise.

“That's so good, Dean,” he moaned. “Pleasing us both at the same time. Feels so good, big brother.”

Dean moaned like he was close. “God, Sammy.”

“Come on, Dean. I want to feel you cum in out little brother's ass.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean groaned.

“That's so fucking dirty, I know. We got so damn lucky.” Adam caught Sam's little smile before he was being pulled into another filthy kiss that was better described as tongue fucking.

Then Dean was flooding his ass with warm stickiness. Sam's head fell back and groaned when he felt it, hot and wet coating his cock. His hips jerked once before he was cumming too. Dean had mercy on Adam who could barely hold himself up and reached around to stroke his cock until he was cumming, squeezing around both cocks in his ass hard enough that Dean slipped right out.

They laid in a messy pile of cum, spit, and blood for a long while.

“I'm never gonna walk again,” Adam grumbled. His brothers laughed.

“Looks like we've got another burn job on this one,” Dean said. “We've gotta learn to wait. I'm tired of burning evidence.”

“What's the fun in that,” Sam complained. His head was turned toward the cooling corpse next to him. “I like a little dessert with my meal.”

“My ass might like to be dessert in a bed for once. A bed which I can then sleep in,” Adam said. Cum was officially seeping out of him and staining the floor. He understood why burning it all was necessary.

“If you two weren't such babies,” Sam said.

“Gasoline is expensive, Sam,” Dean said. “And I'd rather put it in my baby.”

“You know what else you can put in your baby?” Sam sassed.

“Shut up, Sam.”

Adam smiled to himself. He didn't really care how he ended up here. He didn't care if his life was supposed to be something else or about all of things he left behind. Home was with his brothers now. Even if they were crazy. He still had nightmares sometime that reminded him of _before_. But none of that mattered. He was a Winchester now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been so much fun. I wanted to do a serial killers series for so long and I loved the way this went. Big thanks to everyone who has been supportive of me on this one. I realize it was a little gruesome and intense in places, but that's exactly what I wanted it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
